Today pigs, after being weaned, are placed in hog houses which typically includes a series of stalls formed about a concrete floor. It is usual practice after the pigs have been weaned to place the entire litter in a stall or in an area of the hog house to be fed until they reach a weight of approximately forty pounds each. Such hog houses today are essentially constructed for the convenience of people, and really are not designed for the pigs and for an economical and practical pig operation. This is illustrated by the fact, that many conventional hog houses today resemble a barn type structure and in such the small pigs move about the floor underneath a relatively high ceiling. The volume of the building structure is very poorly utilized since all of the pigs are housed about the concrete floor, and in the end, this type of structure is very expensive in terms of its capacity because of the very poor utilization of space within the hog house.
Moreover, in conventional hog houses, the pigs in the very early stages of growth, that is from the time they are weaned to approximately forty pounds, roam and move about a concrete floor which is often wet or damp, and cold or relatively cool. This often results in the pigs developing viruses, diseases, etc., and this increases the mortality rate of the pigs being raised and consequently reduces the profit and operating efficiency of the pig raising operation.